


Nightmares and Syndicates

by Akifuyu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mafia AU, Manipulation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifuyu/pseuds/Akifuyu
Summary: A mafia-like group called Nightmare run Florida, and have for years. No one poses as a big threat to threat to them. Until another mafia-like group called the Syndicates, who seem to be from overseas, decide to show up and threaten their power. Why? Because they want to.Now Nightmare is on the edge of the war with the Syndicates. For now, they're in a stalemate. Each has equal power and persuasion. So who will find a way to tip the balance first?
Kudos: 9





	Nightmares and Syndicates

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ This chapter has some scenes that describe torture, and it goes into detail ⚠

The word 'nightmare' doesn't really mean much. A bad dream is all it is after all. Well, that's not all it means in Florida. There's a group of people who use that word, and nothing good ever comes from that group. They were a mafia, if you will. None were Italian, or had any link to Italy, but that was what they were called. And by all accounts, they operated like a mafia. There were four main names, or Aliases that came up when the group was discussed. Four friends who each had no issue walking through hellfire with eyes closed. Each one was as deadly as the last, and if you saw even one of them your life was soon to end.

The first one went by 'Bad'. It was the simplest name, but like the others it had meaning behind it. When that member started to become known, he was identified by his knifes. They were often found stuck into walls, in the same room where a body had been shot dead with a single bullet. If there was no body, then you'd be discovering a chunk of flesh on your pillow a few days later. So people assumed this particular person had bad aim, and could only knick the skin of victims with knifes. Hence people started calling him 'Bad'. Though, once the reality came forward people had to start re-evaluating their name for him. Only one person survived a run in with Bad, but they were soon killed by their peers as they'd leaked information. It turned out that Bad was missing on purpose. The knifes in the walls were reminders. Reminders that they had something Nightmare wanted, and someone was here to collect what was owed. The first one would've been thrown a day prior, a note attached which only contained a time and a smiley face. The second was thrown at the time specified on the note, and it would always cut the victims' skin. If you failed to hand over what you owed, one of two things happened. You'd either be shot dead there and then, or you'd receive a third knife into your shoulder blade. One dipped in anaesthetic. If you got the latter, you wouldn't be waking up in the same room. If you did hand over what you owed, you'd be left alone. Left to face the penalty of handing over whatever you were made to. Bad wasn't one to show his face when he did his work. If you did see him, he was usually in a baggy black and red hoddie that would hide his face in shadows. However, that's not to say he was unknown. If you were ever unlucky enough to find yourself called to the bar run by Nightmare, you'd be able to work out who Bad was. Throwing knifes were hard weapons to use, so most relied on guns. Only one person in Nightmare used knifes, and would often fiddle with them by twirling them between his fingers or by tossing it into the air to be caught. The only person ever seen with knifes was Darryl. And he hardly seemed like the person you'd imagine to be throwing knifes. He had quite a sweet and caring personality. The man also wouldn't let you utter a curse around him without reprimanding you by saying 'language', That no cursing rule applied to the boss as well. 

Sapnap was a close second to Bad when it comes to gossip popularity. He wasn't usually seen in the bar, or around Florida. He was often in the basement, causing the screams that were drowned by the hustle of the bar. He was in charge of torture. Anyone Bad brought back was left to him, and they never normally left if they weren't in a body bag. Or several separate bags. His torture depended on the information needed. If it was vital, Sapnap had to dial it back. If they could go without it, it was free rein. Most of his tortured followed a pattern. Nails came off first. The tip of a knife was dg under your fingernails, and then pushed up to pry the nail off. Some he did slowly, so you could feel it being ripped from your skin. Others were just yanked off with no care. The same happed to your toenails, besides from the ones on your big toe. A toothpick was positioned right under your nail, where it met the skin. Then it was kicked in. Sometimes it pierced back through your nail. After the nails, you were left for a few days. No contact with anyone, and no food. three-ish days later he'd come back to you. If you didn't squeal, then he got to cutting. He'd take a few chunks of your flesh out, using a dull knife. It could take hours sometimes. Some you'd be fed with whatever meal you had that night, and others were sent off. Afterwards, it was little things that happened. Portions of hair were pulled out, only to be sewn back in. He'd burn a hole into your body. Hold you underwater for a minuet or two. Even people with non vital information could be there for weeks. And if you tried to run, you'd never walk again. The tendons in your calves were cut. Once you handed over your information, you were free to leave. In a body bag of course. If you held out for a log while, you were just drowned in a bath of ice water. If you gave up quickly, your limbs were hacked apart. Now Sapnap wasn't a doctor, so it was often messy and long. It was a sort of game, for Sapnap. Watching how people would react to what he put them through. Though like Bad, Sapnap wasn't unknown either. He was probably the easiest to recognise in the bar when he was there. More often than not he'd have splatters of blood on his shirt, and he'd be reciting any information he knew. He was often thought of as an informant, considering the amount he seemed to know. Asides from his blood and intel habits, Nick was often the one goofing around. If he wasn't flirting with the boss or his right hand man, he was feeding into a drunkards desire to fight. The fights never happened, but he was more than happy to get into one. The man was originally from Texas, after all. Stereotypes are right sometimes.

Protan was the most talked about in Florida. Partly because of his alias, and partly because he was British. No one outside of the boss' inner circle of four knew how he was able to become the right hand man. No one even really knew how they met. Everybody did know the reasoning behind his name though. George had red-green colour blindness. In medical terms, he had sever protan colour blindness. The colours he sees aren't close to what most others see, and red just doesn't exist to him. The only colour that's as it should be is blue, which is his favourite. Now, if Protan isn't with the boss, there's only two other places he will be and two things he will be doing. The common one is he'll be in the basement with Sapnap. It's usually only the new victims who could keep their eyes open. The others were either already in quarantine or had met Protan. The new ones had their eyes held open. Either with a device or by another person. Then, their eyes would be cut with a razor. Protan always tried to make sure he'd hit a vein, or at least split the eyelid in half after slicing. If you were able to open your eyes after the first slice, then you'd get to see him again. But not for long. He'd either dig your eye out slowly with his fingers, or he'd just tear at it in the socket until the eye is torn to pieces. If George wasn't with Sapnap, he was busy doing tasks for their boss. Grunts handled the simple work, so if George was out it was serious. Usually he had to be the one to speak to other 'big shots' who wouldn't meet at the bar. Normally, it went fine. They coughed up what they promised, and Protan left. The odd time he didn't get the payment, his business partners could say goodbye to their eyes. Even being outnumbered, George could often find a way to disable the men in the room. Then he just had fun. Pens, laces, knifes, coins, anything he could stab or push into someone's eye would be found and then shoved into eyes. Some were left blind, others would only have minor damage. He couldn't see red, so he made sure it was the last thing his victims could see. Protan was probably the most recognised in NIghtmare. Mainly for the sunglasses he wore. Ugly things with a white rim. He rarely left them off his person. Other than the glasses, he could be recognised by the flirting. Both the boss and Sapnap targeted him with their flirtatious remark and small advances. All in a playful nature of course. It was common knowledge that the four were good friends, though they did push the boundaries sometimes. If all else failed to help find George, just look for the only British member of Nightmare. There was a stark contrast between the accents.

The last is Dream. The boss of Nightmare. If you saw him, you were done. Not killed. Just done. The only time Dream shows up before anyone, is after he's been tormenting them for months. Dream doesn't have a face. It's concealed by a white mask which adorned a simple smiley face on the front. That is all you would see, everywhere you went. A green hood, and a white mask with a smile. It would follow you. It'd be on the other side of the street when you were trying to cross the road, it'd be outside anytime you visited a restaurant, it'd be at the end of the isle when you went shopping, and it'd be behind you when you shut the door at night. Always around you, like a bad dream that won't leave your mind. It would be months of that. Always following and tormenting you. Until one day, it's in your home. That would be the only time he spoke to you. What he says, nobody knows. But it's enough to break people down. Once he's broken you, you'll be made to dance for him. Doing as he says, acting how he tells you to. You're important to him in some way, but no matter what way that is you're just a pawn. Once you've served your purpose, you're thrown aside. You'll never see him again, and if you're not driven to the extremes then you've outperformed 98% of his victims. The only other time you'll see him is if you go to the bar when he requests for you to show up. You're taken to the back room to play poker and discuss what he wants from you. If all goes well, drinks are on the house. If not, then you'll be seeing his masked face again really soon. He's the most feared within Nightmare. Not just for his creepy nature, but for the risks he takes. Dream has been known to deliberately stack odds against himself. Just to test his luck. If he's ever lost one of those bets, nobody's kept their tongue long enough to talk about it. Just like the others, he has a starkly different personality around his three friends. He has a personality similar to Sapnap's, though he is calmer. He's quite naturally calm, unless his ADHD decides to pick up. That's really the only time he bounces off the walls. It's not often though. Thinking about future plans and events keeps him busy enough. If his ADHD does start to show, |George is the one to calm him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this will be slow. it's more a self-indulgent side project. Next chapter will introduce the Syndicates.


End file.
